


You Look Wonderful Like This

by Tohskas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Burping, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Hand Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, with consent I think....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohskas/pseuds/Tohskas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balancing out school, sports, circle of friends, it was nice living out a daily life in a college student like Hinata Shouyo. But, it was more nicer that he has a home to walk in to see that special person indulge on eating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Wonderful Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Based from a request given by a lovely anon.
>
>> Dom Hinata force-feeding Kageyama? Bonus points for belly rubs and burping pls
> 
> I was originally going to do this for my drabble collection but then I got a bit carried away on this prompt, even to having Hinata become OOC at some moments. You can tell that if the character's personalities doesn't match the way I write then in my fanfiction stories, you know I'm having fun. Still, it amazes me that I wrote him being on the dominant side. I think that alone got me caught up in my fantasy world of typing him out. Bless you, anon. Whoever you are. 

Every person hides his or her face. Whenever it maybe from fear of acceptance or fear of getting close to someone, the act of doing that makes oneself comfortable in their own skin.

In Shouyo’s case, it was an act to simply go away from his other self, a ‘persona’ only used for something else. More on the private side in regards to his life.

Living the average day of a college student, running to classes without the effort of getting sick, partaking in volleyball classes that left him drenched in sweat and anger (all thanks to a certain bespectacled person) his student life took a toll on him. There could been a list filled with words wrapping around exaggeration and that what Shouyo took to the extreme. University life should be balance in good manner. Juggling school, extracurricular classes, friends, love, different branches that spread out from a student like him. Talking in his case, it was a difficult matter to handle. A person could tell by the look on his face that college life wasn’t very fond of him and it was the truth. The morning classes, situations that often leads him to an embarrassing mess of himself, and moments where he wanted to walk in the nearest office and ask for a break, a vacation far away from insanity (he wonder if the Dean got tired of seeing his face).

The wonders of being a college student.

_____

Sunset had begun to fall as Shouyo biked along the sidewalk. This route had always been grateful to him ever since that incident occurred six months ago. He was only minding his own business until out of nowhere a stranger brushed against his shoulder on accident which then lead him to babble with sentences of stupidity until he tripped himself up, making everyone on the train laugh and shake their heads out of pity. Maybe they did it to show a pinch of sympathy, or reacting to a tragic scene involving a young woman and a young man. Whatever it was, Shouyo couldn’t stand to let it dwell in his mind. He hated thinking about it yet that embarrassing moment still plays in his head crystal clear. Oh, how he wished for embarrassing moments to have an erasable option.

Looking over his shoulder he saw a park filled with people hanging out and having their own personal fun. He thought about bringing him to enjoy the nice weather but he wasn’t the kind of person to hang around outside. The guy had a pretty nasty attitude when it came to outdoors stuff, Shouyo wouldn’t be surprised if he managed to scare all the birds away (and some people). Just on the thought of that made Shouyo bust into a giggling fit. He could actually see him doing that.

Calming down from his fit, he started to make a left turn that leaded him home. Bicycling down the road Shouyo’s face read of concern. _Hopefully, he doesn’t overdo too much_ he thought. Reaching his place, he set the bicycle on the front porch and a smirk grew over the face that he made earlier.

“Then again, his head is hard as a brick.”

____

His hypothesis came true.

Shouyo walked in to see piles of empty containers that used to be filled with food circling over his boyfriend who started to mumbled out in exhaustion.

This is the life that he always walks in from a hard day at school. To see Tobio sprawled out with layers of food, empty boxes, and a swollen stomach, he loved seeing this side presented to him when walking in. He loved how everything changes when taking that first step, he just loved how quick his personality can change once he standing in front of him. He looks like your normal, fragile college student but once the door closes, he now holds a different side of him which makes him excited to control. A side that plays a dominant role in the world of feederism.

A Feeder.

One side of him thought that pitying poor Tobio would do justice while another side screams for him to be stuffed to capacity, to taunt out words that will make him feel horrible about himself without overdoing it, to stuff him with the most greasiest meals and play with him until he starts getting frustrated. Imaging all the scenarios wrapped in Shouyo’s mind drove him off the wall as he could no longer contain himself. Without as much as a ‘hi, how are you’ or a simple greeting he slowly walked over to the now stuffed Tobio, groaning and burping as he took each step with his foot.

“You didn’t listen to me, huh?” Tobio looked up to see Shouyo walking over towards him, making a ‘tsk’ing as he wagged one finger. From the look on his face, Tobio knew that he was going to have one hell of a night with him. Added on that it will be more fire to the fuel since he didn’t followed his orders. Damn, if only he didn’t disobey. He knew that in a state like this Shouyo would be disappointed in him for not following his words. That change in his walk and voice, the way that his eyes studied him with staggering features that flickered, and his whole aurora left a stagnant vibe in the room. All of those characteristics could describe a pissed Shouyo. Fretting, Tobio sat up from his slouched position and scanned all over the empty boxes and packages. _Shit, I ate way too much_ he thought while wiping away some crumbs that decorated his face. Praying to every God, he hoped that Shouyo wouldn’t be too angry for his reason.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t help myself.” He fumbled around with the crumbs that fell on his skin and looked up at Shouyo. “Everything looked so delicious and-”

“You ate everything without my permission? You have some good rebellion in you!” A cheerful tone sparked in Shouyo’s voice as he gently patted Tobio’s stomach. Doing that only let out a loud belch from him. Shouyo’s eyes widened by the loudness of it which relaxed after chuckling in amusement. He wondered if he practiced on his belching. Trying to impress him with how wet, long, and bass-like made Shouyo a bit excited on the thought. He might even done some practicing while he was gone. Belching out like the pig that he was made everything imaginable and erotic go down south. Shouyo could die a happy man living like this.

He continued to play with Tobio’s stomach until he saw a slice of pizza on a plate out in the open. The other hand that wasn’t occupied reached over for the slice while the other moved around in different spots, feeling his stomach rumbled under his touch while every noise or belch comes out of him with no restraints. If it wasn’t one thing, he just loved Tobio spread out like a glutenous pig.

“Your stomach is letting all of those cute noises out.” He looked over his hand that still continued to massage his stomach in different places and planted a peck against his belly button. “Must have overeaten yourself silly. Boys who don’t follow rules should be punished for careless behavior like this.” Placing the plate in his lap, Shouyo looked at Tobio whose face could be clearly read as ‘end my suffering’. Nothing like seeing his boyfriend drenched in sweat, grease, and pain.

“I shouldn’t even be giving you stomach rubs for this. Then again, you’ll pester me on about massaging it. I swear, you’re like the biggest eyesore in the whole entire house.” Laughing, Shouyo brought a hand to swipe away a few fallen strands from his forehead. “No I’m not-” His sentence was cut off by an abrupt burp that shook pain from his throat. Shouyo looked at him and waved a hand to let him know that he can continue with his whining until a shade of red covered his whole face. It’s not as if he wasn’t embarrassed but, letting out a huge belch like that, and in front of Shouyo, it colored him a hundred shades of red. He patted Tobio’s stomach, showing him his sympathy. “You poor thing. Your face says that you want to ease all that bloating, yeah?” Tobio nodded his head. Picking up the slice of pizza from the plate he brought it to his lips and said, “Be a good boy and I’ll let you have all of the belly rubs you ever dreamed of.” An eyebrow raised up in confusion. Now Shouyo is going to baby him? Without as much as to think of another whining fit he obediently open his mouth, letting every part of it go straight down bite after bite. Even in his bloated state it was nice to let Shouyo feed him, along with words of encouragement that came from him every time he took a bite down. Hearing sentences such as ‘what a wonderful good that you’re doing, keeping all that food down’ and ‘take all of that fat in’ were music to his ears. The voice of Shouyo. He loved everything about it. Wanting to bask in it forever at this moment he wanted to until that wonderful sauce backed away from his mouth. Tobio saw Shouyo putting the crust on top of the plate and setting it aside on the table. Without thinking on what to say next after that whole scene Tobio made a soft whine, catching the attention of Shouyo who brushed the excess of sauce that stained his lips.

“I want more.” Tobio pouted out of playfulness.

“You never ate pizza crust.”

“I want-” Another disruptive belch came from him again.

“Some relief, is that what you want? Because of the sound of those burps you’re on the verge of getting sick. Tobio couldn’t complain on that part but instead he retaliated with something else.

“Well, I want you be pleased with my intake.” Shouyo looked at him and gave him a smile, ruffling his hair while getting up from the couch. “If eating a whole amount of food ‘til the point of me taking you to a hospital is pleasing someone then you must be stupid.” Tobio furrowed his eyes in slight anger over Shouyo’s comment. “And you’re the stupid one who made me get into this lifestyle.” He then looked over at his bulging stomach and rethought his words again. “Still, I can have an excuse for being glutenous.” Shouyo started to walk in the kitchen when Tobio was about to question him for leaving. “Will the over-the-counter stuff will do?” He heard a cabinet door swing open and Tobio replied out with a short ‘yeah’. The sensations overflowed through his body as he started huffing. The exhaustion was beginning to take over him and all he wanted to do was lay on the couch and drift to sleep until another sentence that he never wanted to hear came from Shouyo while still in the kitchen.

“I almost forgot. Professor Urushibara told me that she wants to see you tomorrow afternoon for an appointment.”

That alone made Tobio shed a single tear.


End file.
